


In the night

by vendelabelle67



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendelabelle67/pseuds/vendelabelle67
Summary: Season 3 Episode 8 kept bugging me. This ficlet is set well after PG is back to health.Imho she shouldn't have forgiven Derek so quickly and made him suffer a bit.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Kudos: 81





	In the night

JJ shouldered her bag and walked towards the bank of elevators. 

All was quiet and dark at half past midnight in the offices of the B.A.U. 

She was about to press the button for the elevator as she heard Garcias angry voice coming from her lair. Curious and very prepared to offer assistance or a needed ear she turned towards her friend's office. 

“You are not my father; I work until I damn well please, so take your studly busy body out of here and leave me be.” 

JJ nearly snorted. No question who Garcia's pique was directed at. 

“So now I am not even allowed to care anymore? You know what? I do not deserve this”; Derek's voice was equally laced with indignation. 

“Oh, I know..don’t I?” she shot back. 

JJ’s eyebrows were now in her hairline. 

“How many times do I have to apologize for it? Want me to go down on my knees and beg? Would that please you?” 

Penelope gave a derisive laugh. “As if. Don’t pretend to be someone you are not.” 

JJ heard him snarl. 

“Yeah? Who am I not? Enlighten me, oh great one.”

“Always so righteous, always looking out for me, keeping me safe, out of harm, nobody can touch me. And why? I ask you: Why? For what?” 

“He shot you!!! He fucking shot you and you nearly died, babygirl!” 

“Stop calling me that! I’m not your baby girl, nor will I ever be, you made that perfectly clear.” 

There was silence and JJ quickly hid behind a pillar, expecting Derek to rush out. 

Nothing. She was almost afraid somebody was killing somebody, but then the unmistakable sound of kissing came through the gap in the door.

JJ rolled her eyes. Finally. 

“Missed you so much”, Derek whispered, his large hands cradling her head before his lips descended on hers again. 

“Stop, oh god, you can’t do this. No, please”, Garcia was pleading. 

“Just a little bit, let me kiss you, so good”, he answered hoarsely; “See, I am on my knees for you.” 

Now he softly bit on her lower lip, his hands gliding over her shoulders, her arms, her waist until they landed on her thighs. He groaned into her mouth, clutching them. 

“Derek, Derek, you have to stop. Oh Jesus!” 

JJ knew she should leave now, but guiltily she continued listening, too engrossed and a bit horny. 

“Why does it make me hard when you’re mad at me, babydoll? Is that wrong?” 

“Yes, yes, it is. Very”, Garcia answered and then dissolved into a sensual deep moan. 

“Yes, hmmm. Put your legs around my waist, yeah..like that. Shit, how you feel in my hands. Your gorgeous ass. Ah, this is heaven.” 

“Ooooh! What are you doing?! Ooooh...ooooh..” 

“I need to...there..Garcia! So hot. All wet...Gotta taste you right now.” 

JJ clapped a hand over her mouth. She needed to go home immediately to surprise her husband. 

Penelope was about to have a heart attack. Deft, long fingers pulled her sticky panties aside before a warm tongue licked a searing path from between her cheeks to her clit. She had no breath; her hands were clinging to Derek's who held her up and open to give him the best access. She was going to come embarrassingly fast with the way he kept feasting on her. He kissed her, sucked her, played with her without any sort of penetration and it was driving her crazy. 

“Derek, you have to..in me..”, she tried to tell him. His answer was a desperate groan. 

She heard the clanking of his belt, the swishing of the zipper. She lifted her head. Their eyes met, held and then together they watched how he slowly filled her up. 

“Tight”, he mumbled with a stunned look that made her smile. 

“Kiss me, Derek!” 

“Never..letting you go..”, he swore between kisses. 

“Good. Now stop talking.” 

“Your wish is my command!" 

The next morning, Penelope was in the elevator when JJ made a quick entrance just before the doors closed. 

“Morning, JJ!” 

“Morning, P. Slept well?” 

“Like a baby. You? 

“Same.” 

They exited at their floor, heading for the break room to get coffee. 

Reid and Hotch were sitting at one of the tables, sharing pastries. 

“Morgan late today?” Reid asked. 

Garcia turned towards the Nespresso, hoping none had seen her blush. 

Before they could answer, Derek arrived, plopping down next to Reid as Hotch got a call and left. 

“Good morning! Hey babygirl, do you mind getting me a coffee too, please?” 

“Not at all, sweet bun!” Don’t say anything fishy, she told herself and prepared him his cup. 

“Thank you, mama”, Derek purred. 

“Here you go!” She set it down in front of him and was about to head to her office, but his arm came around her waist, landing her in his lap. 

“Kiss first!” he demanded. 

Her eyes swiveled wildly to JJ and Reid, who had both the biggest grins on their faces. 

“Pucker up, Garcia”, Reid teased and then gaped in surprise as he witnessed a very hot, albeit short kiss. 

“Walk you to your lair?” Derek asked, finger stroking down her chin. 

“Sure”, Garcia replied. Together they left the break room. 

“Did you know about this, JJ?” Spencer was still a bit wide eyed and did understand even less when his friend turned beet red fleeing the room. 

He decided he had a mystery to solve.


End file.
